


“The Antilles Extraction” Drabbles

by Aceofstars16



Series: SWR Season 3 Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: More SWR season 3 drabbles! These take place during "The Antilles Extraction." Just like the last two drabble sets, the fics are posted in chronological order of the episode or when they would take place after the episode. All of these are also posted on tumblr, I post them there first.Caution: Major spoilers for season 3! Don't read unless you've seen "The Antilles Extraction!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> ["Trust"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/151575513463/trust)   
>  ["A New Development"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/151823431288/a-new-development)   
>  ["The Inevitable](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/151729026753/the-inevitable)

**"Trust"**

A drabble about what happened with Ezra and Kanan after they had to leave when Sabine's first escape failed.

\----------

Ezra stared at the blue expanse of hyperspace. He knew they had to leave, but the thought of Sabine in Imperial custody made his stomach churn. She was strong and brave but he knew even she wouldn’t hold up forever, and if they found out who she was then they would be even more harsh. If only he had been a little bit faster. She had trusted him and he had failed her.

“No,” Ezra said quietly to himself. Then he glanced up. They were still in hyperspace, but he knew what he had to do. He couldn’t leave Sabine. She wasn’t going to give up, he had to believe she could get out of this mess, and when she did he would be there for her.

“Ezra?” Kana asked, apparently hearing Ezra’s affirmation to himself.

“We need to go back,” Ezra said.

Kanan frowned. “Our ship got damaged pretty bad, we can’t help anyone right now.”

“We can do a few quick repairs, nothing important was damaged. It just needs a few quick tune ups.” Ezra knew they couldn’t rush back in, but he wasn’t about to just leave. He gave the order and repairs started. But Ezra found himself growing impatient.

“Ezra, breathe.”

Ezra glanced up. He had been so caught up in his anxiety about Sabine that he hadn’t even noticed Kanan getting up and walking over to him. Letting out a breath, Ezra took his master’s advice and breathed in deeply, letting himself relax as much as he could.

“You know, when you were undercover I was a mess. I even wished I could’ve been in your place.” Kanan said, looking down at Ezra. And even though his eyes were covered, his smile was still visible.

A laugh escaped Ezra’s mouth. “You, a cadet? That would be believable…”

A smirk grew on Kanan’s mouth for a moment, then he spoke. “Sometimes worry can make you think things that don’t make sense. But you just have to have peace and trust that things will work out.”

Taking another deep breath, Ezra nodded, then realized with a small stab of guilt that Kanan wouldn’t be able to see that. “Thanks, Kanan.”

Kanan placed a hand on Ezra’s shoulder. “Any time, Ezra.”

“Commander, all of the repairs have been completed. Should we head back to the Academy?”

Ezra glanced over at the pilot of the ship when he spoke.

“Don’t let worry cloud your judgement Ezra, we don’t know if Sabine escaped or not,” Kanan said cautiously.

All Ezra wanted to do was give the order to head back, but he knew Kanan was right. They should wait until Sabine contacted them, or else the whole rescue would fail. Looking at the pilot and he shook his head. “Not yet, we’ll wait until we get a signal.

Waiting was torture. The thought of not knowing if Sabine was okay or not weighed down on him. It was almost the same as when Maul had taken the rest of the crew. The Empire wasn’t the same as Maul, but they weren’t below killing. But Ezra knew letting his fears control him wouldn’t help. He had learned that with the spiders, so he forced himself to relax once again. When he did, Ezra could feel the Force around him, ebbing and flowing, constant and calming. But then it changed. Ezra’s gut tightened. He still didn’t understand the Force fully, but right now he knew what it meant. Sabine needed him.

“Head back to the Academy now,” he instructed the pilot.

“We haven’t gotten a signal yet.” Kanan’s voice wasn’t strict, only wary.

“I know, but Sabine needs help. I can feel it.”

Kanan nodded and Ezra smiled. Things hadn’t been the best between him and Kanan, but their relationship was mending as they were both growing and learning. Ezra trusted Kanan, and Kanan trusted him. And right now that was all the assurance Ezra needed. If Kanan trusted his instincts, he could too.

 

* * *

 

 

**"A New Development"**

Sabine talks with Zeb about Kallus.

\----------

The mission was a success. The rebellion had two new pilots. They would need more, but new recruits were always welcome. However, as Sabine recounted the mission in her mind, she kept recalling the hitch in her escape, Agent Kallus. He had been chasing the Ghost crew for years but then he had helped her and she needed to know why.

“Hey, Zeb, you have a minute?” She asked, quickening her steps so she could keep up with his long stride.

“What’s up?” Zeb asked, slowing his steps a little.

“When I was escaping, Agent Kallus helped me. And he said that now you and him are even…” Sabine let the unspoken question hang in the air, what had Kallus meant?

Zeb stopped and looked at her for a moment, a thoughtful frown on his face. “I guess he actually took my words to heart,” he mumbled to himself.

Sabine stopped as well and stared at Zeb, utterly confused. “What?”

Letting out a breath, Zeb reached up and rubbed his head, like he always did when he didn’t particularly want to talk about something. “When I got stranded on that Geonosian moon, I wasn’t alone. Agent Kallus was there too. In fact I might not have made it without his help.”

“You’re kidding?” The thought of Zeb and Kallus helping each other seemed impossible, and yet it would explain why he had helped her.

Zeb crossed his arms, it seemed he was hesitant to explain, but after a few moments he spoke again. “It was a survival tactic. And I may have suggested he actually pay more attention to what the Empire is doing. Maybe he took that to heart, or maybe he just wanted to get rid of a guilty conscious by helping you out.”

Sabine frowned but nodded. “Well either way, he helped and the mission was successful.”

“Yeah, good job.” He said patting her in the back approvingly. “Undercover work doesn’t sound easy but you handled it well.” A small smile grew on his face and Sabine smiled back.

“Thanks, Zeb.”

He nodded and they walked back in silence as they both contemplated this new development surrounding Kallus.

 

* * *

 

 

**"The Inevitable"**

Sabine reflects on the mission and talks with Hera.

\----------

Sabine stared at the ceiling. Her body was tired, but her mind was wide awake. She kept going over the mission. It had all worked out in the end, but infiltrating the Academy hadn’t been ideal. Yes, there was a thrill that came from being undercover, but at the same time it was infuriating. Having to act like a model cadet when all she wanted to do was punch every imperial in the face. Giving Pryce a few bruises had been rewarding, but it wasn’t enough. The Empire was destroying so many lives. Being in the Academy had reminded her of that all the more and now her resolve to help stop them was stronger than ever. Aside from that, being undercover had also been an experience. Particularly during the simulation when the Ghost had shown up. Sabine hadn’t had a chance to fire on it, but she didn’t know if she could have even if it had blown the mission. The Ghost was her home, and the crew was her family. Seeing it fire on her was jarring. It would never happen in real life, but it had felt real for a moment in time. And that was enough to keep her awake.

Letting out a breath, Sabine gave up any thought of sleep. She might as well do something, maybe start getting her hair back to normal. Right now it was far too bland, and maybe going back to her artistic style would help set her mind right. Sliding out of bed, Sabine made her way out into the common area.

The Ghost was sparsely lit, after all it was late, so Sabine had the bathroom all to herself, which was probably for the best, after all, the dying process could take a while.

“I thought you’d be resting after your op.”

Sabine started at the voice, but quickly relaxed when she saw Hera sitting at the table, looking at a data pad. “Hera, I didn’t see you there,” Sabine said, annoyed with herself for missing Hera at first glance, maybe she was more tired than she thought.

Hera raised an eyebrow in question, still waiting for Sabine to explain why she was up.

Running a hand through her hair, Sabine looked at one of the brown strands. “I’m tired of this bland look,” she explained simply. It wasn’t the entire reason, but Sabine didn’t want to trouble Hera with her thoughts, she had more than enough things to worry about as it was.

“That can wait until tomorrow, you look exhausted,” Hera said, her voice kind but firm.

A small smile grew on Sabine’s mouth; Hera may trust her for missions but she wasn’t going to let her or any of the crew run themselves dry. “My body is tired,” Sabine said, leaning against the wall. “My brain, not so much.”

A frown crossed Hera’s mouth and she gestured to the seat next to her. “Care to talk about it?”

Sabine could see the bags under Hera’s eyes and shook her head. Hera needed sleep too, she could deal with her own thoughts. “I’ll be fine.”

Hera didn’t look convinced. She got to her feet and walked over to Sabine, gently placing a hand on her arm. “Sabine, I’m here if you need me.”

Opening her mouth, Sabine wanted to say that she was okay, but she couldn’t seem to force the words out. Her memories of the mission and the simulation came rushing back and as much as she tried to ignore them, she couldn’t. The thought of being abandoned again, of losing the family she had come to care so much for weighed down on her. She knew one day she might not be able to escape, something might tear them apart, it was inevitable. That thought weighed down on her every day, and right now she was more scared of it than she ever had been.

Then Hera’s arms were wrapping around her. Sabine dug her head into Hera’s shoulder and returned the hug. Tears formed in her eyes. She hated that, hated feeling weak. But she knew she couldn’t be strong every second of every day, no one could. And with Hera she was safe, she was home. So she let herself cry, let herself be comforted so tomorrow she could be strong again.

 


End file.
